A Miko's Fire
by marsreikosan16
Summary: What if Rei was the reincarnation of Kikyo instead of Kagome? What if Kikyo was the reincarnation of Sailor Mars. A whole new twist when our Sailor Mars is pulled into the Warring States Era. A InuYasha/Rei Hino Pairing


**Title: **_A Miko's Fire_

**Summary: **What if Rei Hino was the reincarnation of Kikyo instead of Kagome? What if Kikyo was the reincarnation of Sailor Mars of the Silver Millennium? A whole, new story with a whole new twist.

**Rating**: M (for violence, language, and possible Lemon)

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Sailor Moon or InuYasha. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the plot of the story (The InuYasha series)

**marsreikosan16's Notes: **NEW STORY! YAY! A InuYasha/Rei Pairing (first time with this pairing). This follows the plotline for InuYasha so Kagome...will not be in the story. I like Kagome guys, but I am making this a whole new twist to my story. I know Rei Hino, aka Sailor Mars, looks a lot like Kikyo too except she has violet eyes instead of brown Each chapter of this story will be an episode. But sometimes I will skip an episode to go on to the next because A, I don't like the episode or B, It's too complicated to write. Just remember, this will be a long story with multiple chapters. ^-^

**ENJOY!**

**A Miko's Fire**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_(500 years ago today tragedies happened. The feudal era was not a place to mess with. It was a place of war, famine, and death. Many people die and were devoured by demons. These demons look for some source of power to become stronger and take over the world. There are some demons that rather use their power to help the world. The Feudal Era was not a place for love. And we know how that all started.)_

In a large but small village, villagers were running away with fear and betrayal because they are no match for the one man that helped protect the beautiful miko of their village: Kikyo. This man wasn't like the other men, he is a half demon known as InuYasha. No matter how many arrows, spears, or nets they throw at him, InuYasha was too strong for them.

"InuYasha!" The villagers cried out as InuYasha ripped through another net with his claws. His eyes held hate, betrayal and greed. He needed to get to the Shrine to get the most precious thing of the village, the one item that was put in Kikyo's care: the Sacred Jewel.

InuYasha crashed through the roof of the small shrine where the jewel was kept. The incense burners were near the jewel so demons would stay away during Kikyo's absence. The half demon smirked as he grabbed the jewel. The Villagers burst the doors open to help protect the jewel and threw more spears and arrows at InuYasha but he easily dodged and burst another hole through the roof. InuYasha looked down at the shrine and smirked as the shrine blew up. Wood flew all over the place as InuYasha flew through the air. He looked at the jewel with a smug look on his face.

"Finally, a way for me to become a demon at last," he said and hopped down and leaped up towards the tree. But the only thing that made him hesitate was the sound of a priestess.

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo cried out in anger and shot her arrow. The arrow quickly flew through the air pinning InuYasha to the tree. The half demon let out a grunt and the jewel flew out of his hands. IT landed on the ground a few yards away from him. He looked up to see Kikyo still standing with a bow in her hand. He did not notice the pain in her eyes.

"Kikyo, How could...I thought..." InuYasha stuttered as he closed his golden eyes. He now fell under Kikyo's spell.

The villagers were relieved but they saw their miko coming down the steps using her bow to help her down. Blood spilled onto the ground where she walked. When she got close to the jewel she kneeled in pain flinching from the wounds that she received. But how did she receive them?

"Kikyo-Onee-san" a small voice called out. It was Kikyo's younger sister, Kaede. More villagers, both men and woman, appeared to Kikyo's side. They saw the wound on the miko started to cry.

"Lady Kikyo, you wounds," a villager said pointing out. Kikyo ignored him and picked up the jewel and looked at it with her sad brown eyes.

"All for this jewel," Kikyo said weakly. She was in so much pain right now; no one can bear to help her now. Kikyo slowly moved her weak eyes towards InuYasha's sleeping form. Well it is for the best. She turned to her younger sister holding the jewel between them, "Take the jewel, Kaede. See that it is burned with my body. I don't want any other demon to abuse it."

"Kikyo-onee..." Kaede whispered and before she knew it, Kikyo's soulless body fell to the ground with the jewel in her hand, "KIKYO-ONEESAN!"

The villagers go a cremation table set up and laid the miko's body along with the jewel onto the table. They got out torches and lit the table and watched sadly as their beloved miko's body burned.

Not one villager noticed a Planet symbol of Mars on her forehead as she faded into the flames.

*Present Time*

A raven haired girl smiled as she swept the shrine steps of the Hikawa Shrine. Being Sailor Mars and a miko of the shrine is hard work for Rei Hino. Her violet eyes smiled as it glistened from the light of the sun. It has been three weeks since they defeated Wiseman and the Black Moon Clan of the Planet, Nemesis. Peace is still within Tokyo and they are not going to worry about another enemy for the time being.

The only thing that was on Rei's mind was something her grandfather told her.

~flashback~

"Rei-chan," Rei's grandfather called out. Rei, all dressed up in her miko robes comes out from her fire reading and looks at her grandfather.

"What is it?"

"I want you to keep this," her grandfather said with a serious look on her face and handed her a book of the Feudal Era.

Rei just looked at it and placed the book in the sleeve of her kimono.

"Thanks Grandpa, but I am more focus on school and fire-reading. I'll read it some other time."

"Alright, Rei-chan," her grandfather said and left, "I'm going to keep training Yuuichirou."

~End Flashback~

Rei sighed before looking at the sunset. It was getting late and she had to get inside to eat her dinner and do her homework. She went to the storage room to put away her broomstick and went inside to change. She enjoyed some vegetarian pizza, working on her homework, and going into bed to get a good night sleep.

The next morning, Rei got up early to do some morning chores...to finish sweeping in places she hasn't swept. She got into her miko robes and headed to the storage shed to get her broom. First she has to go and feed her two black birds: Phobos and Deimos. The only problem is that they are out of sight. She went to look for Yuuichirou who happened to be an early riser this morning. She found him by the shed that she never went into.

"Yuuichirou, what are you doing?" Rei asked him.

"Well I just heard something creepy down there," Yuuichirou complained.

"You're such a scaredy cat," Rei said and went down the steps. When she reached the bottom, she sees an old well all sealed up, 'A well. I didn't know we had one but this one is sealed up but some ofuda.'

"Is it safe now?" Yuuichirou asked.

"Yeah," Rei said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She turned to up the steps but the well burst open. Yuuichirou can see what is going on.

"REI-SAN" Yuuichirou yelled as he sees multiple hands come out and pulled Rei back into the well.

In the well, Rei was speechless as she noticed some kind of aura in the well. What kind of well is this?

"Alas, my body is coming back," the monster with long hair said and Rei saw her tail... What is this thing? Is she a caterpillar kind of demon? Worse thing is she is being held by a woman with six arms and a bare chest.

"I know you have it. Give it to me," the monster said as she licked Rei's pale face. Rei didn't like it and shoved her hand into the monsters face and backed her away with her fire.

"You wretched miko, I must have the Sacred Jewel."

Rei was still silent as she reached the bottom. She sighed as she looked up to see blue sky. That's weird. She climbed up the vines so she can see what is really up there. It was hard climbing up in her miko robes but it was worth it.

After reaching the top, she looked around the place. It was peaceful. She didn't see any pollution in the air. This means, she is not in Tokyo anymore. Well this looks to be the same area where her shrine is located. She just has to find something familiar that might remind her of home.

'What is this place? I pretty much don't recognize this place,' Rei thought as she walked towards the forest, 'I hope I am still in Japan. Where is Grandpa and Yuuichirou. Also where are my black birds?'

Rei continued walking into the forest and soon she stops to see a man with long silver hair pinned to the tree with an arrow.

'That is something you don't see every day,' Rei thought as she looked at him, 'I hope he is not dangerous. He doesn't look to be a human since he has... dog ears?'

Rei carefully climbed up into the root that was sticking out and wrapping around the man (InuYasha). She gently grabbed the ears and rubbed them. They felt soft and smooth.

'This is so interesting. I don't think he is a youma.'

"Get away from there!" a deep voice said and Rei turned to see a few Japanese villagers holding bows and arrows.

Thinking that Rei is an intruder and a demon to the village, they grabbed her, bind her arms and legs and carried her to the village. The placed her on a mat and went to go get the Village Miko.

Rei looked around to see other villagers talking. It was just like the old times when people talked about her and her strange powers.

"Make way for High Priestess, Kaede," a villager called out. Rei turned her head to see an old woman with gray hair and an black eye patch over her right eye. She was even wearing Miko robes. Rei would just have to talk to her.

Kaede sprinkled salt all over Rei harshly saying, "Be gone Demon."

Rei quickly shook the salt out of her hair. She glared up at the old woman.

"I am not a demon," Rei said, "What's wrong with you?"

"If you are not," Kaede said a bit surprised, "Why were you seen in the forest of InuYasha?"

"I wasn't supposed to be there?" Rei asked confused.

"Could she be a spy from another village?"

"In that case, she be a fool," Kaede told him, "Who would invade such a poor village as ours?"

Kaede looked at Rei. Rei was glaring at her and Kaede thought that this kind of glare would be from her late sister, Kikyo. She grabbed Rei's chin and examined her face.

"It's there but I don't know why?"

Rei was confused.

Later that night, Rei sat with Kaede in her hut. Kaede can see that Rei is wearing miko robes. Kaede handed her a bowl of stew with some chopsticks.

"I see that you mean us no harm," Kaede said, "In times like these, there is war upon us and we don't want to be part of this war."

"I see, back in Tokyo..." Rei started to say.

"Tokyo?" Kaede asked, "Is that where you are from?"

Rei nodded, "In Tokyo, we do get strange demons known as Youma and Youma are known to steal energy using a type of item created by the enemy."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Well it is a long story." Rei said laughing nervously.

Soon a crash was heard outside and both Kaede and Rei went to see what was going on. Rei's eyes widened to see the same monster she saw...the one that pulled her into the well.

'It's that thing again.'

"Give me the Sacred Jewel," the centipede said diving down at Kaede and Rei. They both dodged the attack.

'IT's after me. Usually in Tokyo, The enemy is after Sailor Moon. I don't even know what this jewel looks like.'

"It said Sacred Jewel," Kaede said, "That jewel vanished fifty years ago."

"Uh..." Rei started to say but she doesn't know what to say.

The Mistress Centipede looked down at Rei with a hungry look in her eyes.

"We must lead her into the Dry Well," Kaede said.

"Dry well?" Rei asked not really catching this.

"The Dry Well," Kaede repeated to her.

Rei turned only to see some lights in the air. Since she is a miko, she is the only one who can see them...beside Kaede.

'Perfect!' Rei exclaimed to herself, 'I can be able to transform into Sailor Mars for this. I'll have to lead that thing away so... Here goes nothing.'

Rei started to pick up her feet and ran towards the lights in InuYasha's Forest. Rei can hear the demon following her along with Kaede telling her to stop.

'Sorry I had to do this but it is the only way for the villagers to be safe from this demon,' Rei thought as she ran.

The Mistress Centipede dove down to attack Rei. Only to hit the ground and causing Rei to fly through the air and into the forest...landing in front of the tree.

"Is that all you got?" Rei asked herself and heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Kikyo," a deep voice said with a hint of sarcasm, "Playing with bugs now, are well."

'Who's Kikyo?' Rei asked as she looked up to see the same man she saw before. This time he is wide awake.

"And I thought you were dead there," Rei said getting up into a sitting position.

"Why taking so long to kill it. Do her like you did me," InuYasha said with a smug look on his face before he frowned, "You look dumb there Kikyo. The Kikyo I know doesn't waste time to kill a demon."

Rei turned her head sensing the demon approaching. She stood up, turned around and pulled out an ofuda from her kimono.

The Mistress Centipede appeared and headed straight towards Rei. Before Rei could use the ofuda, spears struck the Mistress Centipede to hold it in place. Rei sweat dropped. Sure she can handle this on her own.

"You're pathetic Kikyo," InuYasha said. That really burst Rei's bubble there.

"Shut up, Dog Boy," Rei yelled, "You're the one who is stuck to the tree so let me help you out by letting me concentrate so I can defeat that monster!"

In the distance, Kaede and the villager (the one who always help her out) saw InuYasha awake on the tree.

"Lady Kaede," the villager said, "InuYasha has revived."

Kaede was shocked. Kikyo's seal is supposed to last forever but somehow... Was it the power fading out because of Rei?

The Mistress Centipede got free and headed towards Rei. The raven haired miko pulled out a transformation pen and transforms.

"Mars Star Power, Make Up!" Rei shouted and morphed into Sailor Mars. The other men were surprised to see Rei transforming into a sailor senshi. They started to wonder who Rei really is?

"Senshi of fire and passion, Sailor Mars," Mars yelled out, "In the name of the Planet Mars, I'll punish you."

"Rei," Kaede whispered before her words turned into thoughts, 'Could it be that you are the reincarnation of my sister, Kikyo? You both have one thing in common. You never give up on a fight.'

"Why you!" the demon said and head straight toward Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars prepared her attack.

"Fire Soul!" A ball of fire headed towards the Mistress centipede and merely burned it. This demon was harder to defeat.

'I wish Sailor Moon is here,' Mars thought. Before she knew it, her side started to glow pink. "What is this?"

The centipede smirked and made her attack on Mars. She bit into Mars's side and tore out the source. Sailor Mars landed roughly on the ground holding her side in pain as blood started to spill out. She looked towards the ground to see the Shikon Jewel.

From afar, Kaede was now surprised to see that the jewel has resurfaced itself. The Mistress Centipede lowered herself to the ground and swallowed up the jewel. The tail of the centipede pushed Sailor Mars against the tree towards InuYasha's body. Mars can feel herself blushing to be really close to InuYasha.

"Hey." InuYasha said calmly to her, "Can you pull out this arrow?"

Sailor Mars looked up at him.

'Seeing that my attacks have no affect on the demon now since it already swallowed up the jewel, I guess I should let him go. The villagers can't handle the demon now, but this one can.'

Sailor Mars reached out for the old arrow and pulled it out hard. Soon the arrow shattered and InuYasha was engulfed in Pink light.

'InuYasha?' Mars thought. Before she knew it she was forcefully pushed to the ground and InuYasha sprung into action and killed off the Centipede in one strike.

'Amazing. Such power he has,' Sailor Mars thought before turning back into Rei, 'But, he doesn't look all demon.'

After the Mistress Centipede ended up in pieces, Rei quickly found the jewel and Kaede pulled it out before the Centipede's body turned to bones. The old priestess gave the jewel to Rei and Rei now knows that she is up to the task to protect the jewel.

"Hand over the jewel," InuYasha commanded as he held up his claw, "Or I'll have to sharpen my claws on you."

'What I did was a mistake,' Rei said shocked and started to feel guilty, 'He's not the hero?'

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

**End of chapter. What do you think? Sorry I didn't use Kagome in this story. She is one of the most awesomeness characters in InuYasha but I decided to use Rei. Does it have a nice twist to it? Please Review.**


End file.
